


The young Izumi Siblings

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: A young Iori cheering up a young Mitsuki after one of his failed audition





	The young Izumi Siblings

A seven year Iori was reading through a book about managment during the break from helping their parent in the bakery after school, taking down notes that may be able to help his elder brother, Mitsuki. 

Ever since the time that Mitsuki had seen one of Zero performance on television together with him. He had become a fan of Zero, idolizing him. Hoping to become an idol like him one day. Mitsuki always enjoy singing and dancing. He smile the brightest whenever he mimicked Zero after his performance; dancing for him to see. Iori hope to help Mitsuki achieve his dream one day.

Iori placed the book down on the table when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Their parent was still busy at their bakery and their grandma was taking a nap in her room. There was only on person who would return home at this time.

"Nii-san. Welcome back." Iori greeted his elder brother. Who had return home from school after audition to join the school choir.

Iori's greeting was return by a pat on his head and a forced smile on Mitsuki, Iori could tell that Mitsuki was trying his best to hold back his tear from his expression. "Thank you Iori"

This wasn't the first time that his elder brother had taken part in an audition to join the school choir. As Mitsuki wasn't wasn't exceptionally good in singing or dancing as compare to the other student. He always failed in all his audition attempt. Seeing Mitsuki's expression, It was obvious that he didn't pass the audition this round either.

Iori tighten his fist, upset and frustrated within for his elder brother Mitsuki. Why could anyone see the potential that his elder brother had? Energizing those around him with his dance and energetic voice which often happen to him whenever he watch his elder brother sing and dance. Iori was even more determine now to help his elder brother achieve his dream of becoming an idol like Zero. No. one even greater then Zero someday so other could see his elder brother's potential

"Nii-san. Don't give up. I have been reading up and learning more so I be able to help Nii-san achieve your dream someday. Nii-san will definitely become a idol as great as Zero." 

"I try baking a cake following the recipe from Papa and Mama. Nii-san let go eat so you can recover you strength for the next audition and you definitely pass it." Iori encouraged his elder brother

Mitsuki chuckled, a smile spread across his feature upon hearing Iori's word, 

"Didn't Mum and Dad say we shouldn't enter the kitchen?" Mitsuki reprimanded, staring at Iori with a stern expression, both hands on his hip.

That stern expression on his face soon drop  
"But thank you for thinking about me and trying to cheer me up Iori. You should think about what you want and achieving your own dream." Iori smile as he was patted on the head by Mitsuki

Mitsuki patted his cheek with both his hands "Alright!" he exclaim

"I will definitely pass the audition the next time round." Mitsuki pumped his fist. 

"After all my adorable younger brother cheering for me." Mitsuki wrapped his arms around Iori pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Iori was surprised by the embrace but he didn't dislike it. Cheek flushing a bright as He remain silent letting Mitsuki hold him when he felt tear dripping on his forehead.

Iori look up to see a stray tear flowing down Mitsuki's face. 

"Nii-san." he reach up his hand wiping the tear from Mitsuki's face taking him by surprise.

Mitsuki quickly pulled away wiping the tear from his face not wanting his younger brother to see that side of him.

"You bake a cake right? Let go have it Iori! It be a secret between us." Mitsuki head into the kitchen with Iori following behind him.

Iori took out the cake that he had bake earlier, cutting a piece for Mitsuki placing it in front of him.

"Here you go Nii-san." Iori sat on the chair opposite of Mitsuki. He watch as Mitsuki took a bite out of the cake that he had bake.

Iori smile as he watch Mitsuki's expression lighten up as he savor the taste of the cake.

"This is delicious Iori! You are really good at this." Mitsuki couldn't believe that his younger brother was only seven.

Mitsuki cut one small piece of the cake holding out to Iori, waiting for him to try it out. "Here try it too Iori."

Iori blushed, embarressed by Mitsuki's action but eventually gave in and took a bite out from it the sweetness of the cake immediately melt inside his mouth as he savor the taste. 

"It too salty though... I must have put in too much sugar" Iori commented, a chuckle broke out from Mitsuki.

"It still a good try for the first time Iori. Who knows you might be a famous baker next time with your skill." Mitsuki encouraged.

"Thank you once again Iori." Mitsuki thank Iori once again before he held out an adorable bunny handphone strap.

"You been looking at this the other time when we pass by the shop. I decided to get it for you as a present to thanks you on the tips for this audition."

Iori's eyes lighten up upon seeing the adorable handphone strap as he took it into his hand. Mitsuki was the only person whom Iori would show his affection from adorable stuff.

"Thank you Nii-san." it was something that he would cherish.


End file.
